Library
by Kitsune Haru Hachi
Summary: Cerita singkat saat Naruto Uzumaki dan Kiba Inuzuka terpaksa mengerjakan tugas satu jam menjelang tengah malam di perpustakaan. Setting from 10 Years is not Enough. WARN : Bad summary. Typos. Failed horror. DLDR.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto 

Suhu udara yang dingin memaksa Naruto meletakkan pulpen dan meniup telapak tangannya, sejenak dia melirik Kiba yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan buku tebal dan catatannya. Terjebak di perpustakaan satu jam menjelang tengah malam bukanlah keinginan Naruto Uzumaki. Salahkan dosen _Monetary Economic_ bertubuh gempal yang meminta mereka menemukan referensi yang notabene hanya dijual di UK dan USA, sialnya buku itu hanya tersedia sepuluh unit di perpustakaan mereka—sekarang tersisa dua karena delapan unit lainnya dipinjam oleh teman kelas mereka sendiri.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Kiba!"

Kiba mengistirahatkan pulpennya di samping catatan yang terisi satu halaman penuh, "Aku 'kan sudah mengajakmu untuk mengerjakan tugas ini kemarin!" tuduhnya pada Naruto yang kini melipat tangan di depan dada untuk meredam dingin. "Hei! Aku tidak mungkin membatalkan janjiku dengan Sasuke!" Pemuda berambut coklat di hadapan Naruto itu mendengus mendengar bantahan Naruto.

"See? Bukan cuma kau, aku juga butuh waktu dengan Shikamaru sebelum kita mati karena tugas di semester pendek ini."

Suara pulpen yang bergesekan dengan kertas kembali terdengar dari Naruto yang memilih bungkam. Apa yang dikatakan Kiba tidaklah salah, mereka berdua sama-sama butuh waktu dengan kekasih mereka di akhir pekan sebelum tugas-tugas yang tidak terhitung akan menghampiri mereka di semester ini. Apalagi pemuda berambut pirang itu dan Sasuke yang merupakan pasangan baru, dimana-mana asal berdua hati pasti berbunga.

Melihat Naruto yang kehilangan niat untuk membalas, Kiba memilih melirik ponselnya yang dia abaikan sejak mereka memasuki perpustakaan 40 menit yang lalu.

_1 new message. From: Shikamaru._

_Bagaimana tugasmu?_

Dengan cepat dia membalas pesan dari Shikamaru kemudian menyelipkan ponselnya di saku celana. Tinggal satu halaman lagi yang perlu dia rangkum setelah itu dia akan pulang dan beristirahat di apartemennya. Terkutuklah dosennya yang menggunakan referensi yang sebetulnya tersedia dalam bentuk e-book namun harus dibeli terlebih dahulu. Baik dirinya maupun sahabat berambut pirangnya itu tidak mau harus bersusah-susah mengurusi pembayaran _online_ untuk buku setebal kapita selekta kedokteran itu. Lagipula kalau mereka merangkum seperti ini, mereka bisa sekaligus belajar.

"Kalian belum pulang?"

Kiba tersentak dan tak sengaja mengenai pulpennya hingga terjatuh di bawah kursi. "Eto—kami sedang mengerjakan tugas, Paman." Dia mencoba tersenyum walau masih kaget dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba lelaki yang saat itu memegang sapu di tangan kanannya. Sekilas dia melirik Naruto yang mengelus dadanya, sepertinya dia juga agak terkejut.

Lelaki dalam balutan seragam biru muda itu mulai menyapu lantai di dekat meja yang digunakan Naruto dan Kiba. "Ini sudah malam, anak muda." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, sedikit lagi, Paman." Naruto menjawab sambil memperhatikan rambut hitam yang menutupi sebelah mata lelaki itu. "Baiklah, selamat mengerjakan tugas kalau begitu."

Izumo Kamizuki, dalam hati Naruto membaca papan nama di dada _cleaning service_ yang melempar senyum dengan sebelah mata yang tertutup rambut ke arah mereka. Pemuda berambut pirang itu balas tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan merangkumnya, sementara lelaki itu juga kembali sibuk menyapu di dekat ujung meja yang cukup panjang ini.

Naruto yang kembali merangkum membuat Kiba teringat akan pulpennya yang terjatuh tadi. Dia kemudian membungkuk dan meraih pulpennya yang berada di bawah kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Saat akan bangkit matanya tertumbuk pada lantai yang dibersihkan oleh _cleaning service _itu. Seketika jantungnya berhenti berdetak, genggamannya pada pulpen hitam itu mengerat dan tubuhnya menegang nyaris sulit digerakkan.

Kedua kaki Izumo Kamizuki tidak menapak di lantai.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kiba untuk menguasai diri dan dengan gerakan terlalu cepat dia memasukkan pulpen beserta buku catatannya ke dalam tas kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan Naruto yang melotot padanya.

"Oi! Kiba sialan! Mau kemana kau! Kembalikan buku tebal ini ke tempatnya!"

Naruto berteriak emosi pada Kiba yang hampir menabrak pintu kaca perpustakaan. Dia mendecih, tidak habis pikir mengapa Kiba dengan teganya meninggalkannya berdua dengan paman yang masih sibuk menyapu itu. Jujur saja, reaksi Kiba barusan membuat jantung Naruto sempat berdetak dua kali lipat, seperti habis melihat hantu saja pikirnya.

Seketika gerakan tangan Naruto berhenti, jangan-jangan Kiba memang melihat hantu. Tiba-tiba saja suhu di sekitarnya menurun, mendadak dia merinding. Namun dengan segera dia menggeleng pelan kemudian melirik sekilas pada Izumo yang masih setia membersihkan lantai yang sebetulnya tidak begitu kotor. Dia mencoba berpikir positif seperti Kiba terburu karena panggilan alam atau panggilan kekasihnya. Naruto pun memilih melanjutkan kegiatan merangkumnya sampai ponselnya bergetar di balik saku celana.

Satu pesan dari Kiba.

See? Sahabat tololnya itu hanya ada keperluan mendadak sampai lupa kalau ada dirinya yang sedari tadi duduk di hadapannya merangkum bersama.

_From: Kiba Inuzuka_

_Cepat keluar dari sana! Laki-laki yang sedang menyapu itu bukan manusia! Demi Tuhan aku melihat kakinya tidak menapak di lantai!_

Shit!

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Tangannya mendadak berkeringat dingin, mata birunya melirik pada Izumo. Lelaki itu masih membersihkan lantai. Kenapa sahabatnya itu tega meninggalkannya, harusnya dia adalah orang yang paling tahu kalau dia sangat takut dengan hal berbau mistis.

Bahkan tangannya sangat sulit untuk digerakkan sekarang. Matanya sudah berair dan dia hampir pingsan saat dengan gemetar dan hati-hati dia memasukkan catatan dan menutup dua buku _Monetary Economic_ yang dia dan Kiba gunakan tadi. Sambil melirik lelaki yang berjarak tiga meter dari mejanya dia menyampirkan tas di bahu—agak bersyukur karena Izumo tidak menyadari gerak-geriknya.

Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya? Haruskah dia lari seperti Kiba, tapi bagaimana kalau _cleaning service _itujustru menampilkan wujud aslinya dan menghadang dirinya. Sebulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya, bibirnya memucat dan kedua tangannya yang gemetar terkepal erat.

"Ano—paman, sa-saya permisi dulu. Sudah malam."

Naruto berucap terbata sambil mulai bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan pelan agak memutar—agar dirinya bisa melewati Izumo dari jarak dua meter di samping kanannya. Mata birunya sekilas melirik kedua kaki yang jelas-jelas tidak menapak di lantai itu. Dalam hati dia merapalkan berbagai macam doa, termasuk agar dia tidak jatuh pingsan dan dibunuh oleh hantu itu.

Lelaki berambut hitam pudar itu lantas menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap lurus ke arah Naruto yang jelas bersikap seperti orang yang tertangkap basah. "Sudah malam atau **sudah tahu**?" Tanyanya.

Langkah Naruto sukses terhenti, matanya membulat secara berlebihan. Sudah tahu? Sudah tahu apa? Sudah tahu kalau dirinya hantu? Naruto sebenarnya ingin berteriak 'Iya! Aku sudah tahu jadi tolong pergi dari sini!' tapi yang keluar justru teriakannya yang melengking.

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto lantas berlari dan hampir menabrak pintu kaca seperti Kiba. Di belakangnya jelas terdengar kekehan mengerikan dari Izumo. 

FIN

Well, saya harap ini cukup 'horror'. Haha! Jujur kalau saya pribadi bagian paling seram itu waktu tukang bersih-bersihnya bilang 'Sudah malam atau sudah tahu?'

Ya. Ini base on true story yang diceritakan oleh teman saya. Waktu dengar bagian 'sudah tahu?' itu saya refleks merinding -_- saya emang asli penakut kayak Naruto dan Kiba xDD btw ini agak gantung ya? Maaf ._.

To tell you the truth, ini semacam pelarian dari ff saya di fandom sebelah yang belum kelar #NO LOL

Anyway, thanks sudah membaca dan me-review ff ini.

Best regards,

Kitsune Haru Hachi


End file.
